All three projects in the Center require mutant mice derived at UCLA. The Mouse Genetics Core will reside in[unreadable] a SPF facility at UCLA and will facilitate the back-cross, mating and dissemination of the mutant mice[unreadable] required by all three Projects in the center. The facility will maintain the lines, genotype them and send them[unreadable] when needed to the participating laboratories. An important role for the facility will be to transfer mutations[unreadable] into stable genetic backgrounds that could then be retested and sent to the laboratories in the Center. Some[unreadable] of the mice that will be tested in the genetic screen proposed in Project 1 are not in stable, balanced genetic[unreadable] backgrounds. The Mouse Genetics Core will use speed congenics and other techniques to transfer selected[unreadable] mutations into stable and defined genetic backgrounds. The facility will also be responsible for the[unreadable] distribution of mice with conditional mutations of genes identified in the plasticity screens proposed. The[unreadable] integration of studies in the Center is completely dependent on the uniformity of the genetic background of[unreadable] the mice tested. Since phenotypes, including brain phenotypes, are sensitive to genetic background, it would[unreadable] be impossible to integrate findings from different laboratories in the Center, if each laboratory used mice with[unreadable] varying genetic background. Thus, providing mice of uniform genetic background is a crucial and key[unreadable] function of the Mouse Genetics Core.